


All I Want For Christmas is You

by LilacMoon83



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 12 days of Charming Family Christmas, Anti-Cora, Christmas fic, F/M, For Loboselina, HookedQueen, Rumbelle - Freeform, Snowing - Freeform, anti-leopold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacMoon83/pseuds/LilacMoon83
Summary: For Loboselina's 12 Days of Charming Family Christmas. This is an AU Hyperion Heights verse, featuring Snowing, with a side of Roni/Rogers, and minor Weaver/Lacey. Each chapter will take place on Christmas each year, detailing the progressions in their lives. Day 1: The Christmas We Met. Snowing. Background HookedQueen and Rumbelle. Also featuring Alice and eventually baby Emma.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Christmas We Met

Since his mother's death, Christmas hadn't had much meaning for David Nolan. It was Christmas Eve and he was a single beat cop in Seattle, more specifically the troubled neighborhood of Hyperion Heights. For that reason, he offered to work that night to give a fellow officer with a family the night off.

This was David's first year on the force and so far, he had made quite a name for himself. He had stopped a couple robberies, a few muggings, and a potential sexual assault. He heard rumors that he had caught the interest of the notorious Captain Weaver and was on the short list to be fast tracked to Detective. But David didn't pay the rumors any mind. If a promotion happened, then it did, but he wasn't too concerned with it.

For now, he was just focused on getting through another Christmas alone. In many ways, since his mother died, he might as well have been an orphan.

His twin brother died a few years earlier. He had been involved in a seedy business deal that went very badly and was stabbed to death. David blamed their step-father, the powerful businessman, George Spencer, and owner of Spencer Industries. He was as dirty as they came, but like Teflon when it came to making any charges stick.

When David became a cop, George had officially disowned him, not that David cared. He had refused to have anything to do with the man since James died.

No, Christmas didn't have much meaning now that his mom was gone. Little did he know, that was all about to change on that night...

"Let go of me!" he heard a female voice demand and hurried into the alleyway, just in time to see a young woman stomp on the foot of her assailant and punch him in the face.

"You little...your father has ordered you home, Miss Blanchard and I'm not returning empty handed!" the man growled.

"You can tell my asshole of a father to go to hell...I'm not going back there!" she cried.

"HEY!" David called out, getting their attention.

"Good...Officer, maybe you can help me make this unruly girl go home to her father. Leopold Blanchard would be very grateful," he said. This earned him another whack from the fiery young woman.

"Woman…" she corrected in offense to being called a girl.

"She looks like an adult, or more importantly, as she said, a woman, which means you can't make her do anything. Now remove your hands or the only place you'll be going is jail," David warned.

"Maybe you didn't hear me, Officer. This is Leopold Blanchard's girl...the Leopold Blanchard that owns half this city," he reminded.

"I don't care who he thinks he is...if she doesn't want to go, then she doesn't have to," David refuted.

"My father may own this town...but he doesn't own me, despite everything he's done to try. If I could do what I'm about to do to him, I would, but since he's not here...you'll do," she said hotly, as she wound up to smack him with her bag. Unfortunately for David, the other man ducked and he was accidentally waylaid by her book filled bag. The man ran off and the young woman was horrified by what she had just done.

"Oh God...I'm so sorry!" she cried, as she helped him up.

"I'm under arrest, aren't I?" she asked. He chuckled.

"No...you didn't mean to," he said, as he got to his feet.

"Oh God...you're bleeding," she lamented, as she fished a tissue out of her bag and dabbed his chin.

"Who was that guy?" David asked.

"Just one of my father's hired thugs. He's mad that I refuse to make an appearance at another one of his horrible parties," she replied.

"It is Christmas Eve though and he's your family, right?" David asked curiously.

"Not anymore...I refuse to be a part of his evil. He and my step-mother Cora are involved in things I want no part of. My step-sister Regina is my real family," she replied.

"I guess I know a bit about that," he admitted.

"Oh?" she inquired curiously.

"My name is David Nolan, but I grew up David Spencer. I took my mother's maiden name when I was old enough," he explained. Her eyes widened.

"Spencer? As in George Spencer?" she questioned. He nodded.

"The one and only. He's my step-father or was. He disowned me when I joined the police force," he replied.

"Be grateful. I wish my father would disown me," she said.

"Yeah...Leopold Blanchard. The Captain of my precinct would love to get a conviction on him," he replied.

"My father never gets his hands dirty. Justice is kind of a joke in this town...no offense," she said.

"None taken," he replied, as they stopped outside a bar.

"Um...my shift is about over. Can I buy you a drink?" he asked.

"How about we get one on the house? This is my step-sister's place," she replied, as they went inside. He was positively captivated by her and not just because she was beautiful. She wore a simple fluffy white sweater with dark wash jeans. Her short hair was pulled back in a messy baby ponytail and he was positive he had never seen a more beautiful person, especially when he watched her smile at the woman behind the bar. He found himself wanting to make her smile, just so he could see her light up and glow the way she was now.

"Hey you...I was about ready to get my bat. Was it another one of those thugs?" Roni asked. Mary nodded and approached the bar.

"Sykes again...but I got a little help from a new friend," she said, turning to him.

"Uh...hi, I'm David," he stammered, as he approached the bar. Roni smirked and did a shot, before grabbing two more glasses.

"Roni...nice to meet you, Officer," she said.

"Oh...it's just David. I'm off duty now," he replied, as Roni poured three shots.

"Well, that's good...because you're just in time to join us for Christmas Eve," she said.

"I wouldn't want to impose," he replied.

"You're not...let me guess, you're an orphan like us. Your mother is gone...and your father is probably a dick, who doesn't approve of your profession in law enforcement. And instead of being alone on Christmas, you volunteered to work," Roni said. David's mouth hung ajar, as he tried to figure out how she could know all that. Mary giggled.

"Don't ask how she does it...that's just Roni. She takes in strays...or girls that need to escape bad situations," Mary said, as David looked curious about that.

"When my father married Roni's mother, she was already grown, but I wasn't. I was sixteen and she took me in when I ran away. She helped me get emancipated from my father and change my last name from Blanchard to Snow. I wanted to be free of him and Cora," she explained.

"My mother is ninety percent of why I drink...I wasn't about to let another person go through that. Plus Leopold Blanchard is a creep and a criminal," Roni added.

"Believe me...I'm a cop, I know," David agreed, as the bar door opened, despite the closed sign and a man that David vaguely recognized walked in.

"Speaking of more strays...here comes two more," she called, as the man put the little girl in his arms down and she ran to Roni and Snow.

"My favorite strays," Roni said, as she hugged the little girl and then kissed the man, whom David now recognized as Detective Killian Rogers.

"Merry Christmas, love," Rogers told her, as he noticed they had a newcomer.

"Officer Nolan, right?" he asked.

"Uh...yeah, Detective Rogers?" David questioned.

"Just Rogers is fine...you know, Weaver's had his eye on you," he mentioned.

"He just helped Mary out with another one of Leopold's lap dogs," Roni informed.

"Good man," Rogers said, as he clapped him on the shoulder and eyed the bottle of rum behind the counter.

"Papa...can I have cocoa?" Alice asked.

"Of course, starfish," he answered. Roni smiled.

"One cocoa coming right up," Roni said.

"Make that two more," Mary said, as she looked at David and he smiled.

"I'd love one," he agreed, as Roni went about making cocoa, while turning up the radio with Christmas music playing. Three more people joined them, as Captain Weaver himself showed up with his wife Lacey, and their son Gideon. It was the warmest Christmas David had experienced in a very long time.

"So...how does it feel to be adopted?" she teased. He smiled.

"Pretty good actually...a hell of a lot better than going home to my empty apartment," he said, as they stared at each other.

"So...Mary Snow? I like it...better than Blanchard," he mentioned. She smiled.

"Really?" she asked. He nodded.

"It really suits you," he replied.

"Thanks...my father's name just means to many negative things, so I made my own identity," she said, as they enjoyed the music together and drank their cocos, while watching Alice get to open one present. As it got late, David knew he had to go, but he found himself sad about that.

"So...Christmas dinner is tomorrow at two," she mentioned.

"You mean...you want me to come?" he asked. She smiled.

"I told you...you've been adopted," she mentioned. He smiled.

"I'll be here," he confirmed, as they noticed they were standing under the mistletoe at the door.

"Mistletoe…" she whispered.

"Mistletoe…" he uttered, as they stared at each other, before their lips finally crashed together. And that was the night that Christmas changed forever for David and Mary for that matter.

"See you tomorrow, Snow…" he said fondly and she grinned.

"Snow?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I like it...I think you're going to be Snow to me," he replied, as she saw him out and watched him go, her heart fluttering in her chest.

"Snow…" she muttered, finding herself giddy that he had his own name for her and at the incredible kiss they had just shared. Christmas certainly was the most wonderful time of the year…


	2. The Christmas We Got Engaged

Chapter 2: The Christmas We Got Engaged

David sat in the car and rubbed his gloved hands together. Stakeouts were probably the worst part of being a detective. It was a lot of waiting and boredom. But this one was important, for any arrests they made here could lead to bigger arrests in the future.

The rumors had been true and in the last year, David had been fast tracked by Captain Weaver and paired with Detective Rogers. He was the object of envy among many of his fellow officers that had joined the force at the same time. Many of them were still uniformed officers and the fact that Weaver had paired him with a senior detective showed that Weaver saw a lot of potential and promise in him.

For David, he could care less about the praise or prestige. He wanted to be a detective to bring justice to the people of this city and that meant stopping the illegal dealings of the two major corporations that seemed to run this city. Spencer Industries and Blanchard Enterprises. They both had personal stakes in seeing that the corrupt men running these companies were brought down, but it didn't keep them from doing everything by the book. These were not men that were easily brought down. They held power and influence, not to mention the money needed to buy just about anyone, including every Judge they had tried to file charges with so far. But this pair was determined, even if meant stakeout after stakeout.

But there was even more on David's mind these days and for what seemed like the hundredth time, he gazed at the ring in his hand. It had belonged to his mother and tonight was the night he was going to ask the woman he loved to marry him.

Christmas Eve was special for them. It had been this night they had met one year ago and since, his life had completely changed.

He fell and fell hard for Mary Snow, who he had called Snow from day one and it stuck. Snow seemed to just fit her and after spending Christmas with her and her family, they had started dating. She wasn't like any other girl he had ever met. She didn't want or expect fancy dinners and expensive outings to social events. She had grown up with all that stuff and wanted no part of that life. Instead, their dates were spent with walks down by the Fremont Troll Bridge and picnics in the park. And when they did go out, they frequented her sister's bar or quaint, locally owned diners and small coffee shops where they would share hot cocoa with cinnamon and talk about books.

Her father knew about them and was none too happy about his daughter dating a cop or her continued defiance toward him. Leopold Blanchard would give anything to get his daughter back under his thumb and groom her into the family business.

But Snow would have nothing to do with him and was three years into getting her degree in education. She was amazing and he only hoped that she wanted to marry him as much as he wanted to marry her.

"How many times are you going to keep looking at that ring and bloody stewing about it," Rogers asked, as he returned to the car with coffees.

"Thanks…" David said, as he accepted the drink and sipped at it.

"And I'm not stewing...it's just...what if she says no?" he asked. Rogers sighed.

"Mate...she loves you. She's the happiest Roni and I've seen her in all the time I've known her. She's going to say yes," he insisted. David smiled, as he thought about putting this ring on her finger.

"Hang on...we've got movement," Rogers said. David pocketed the ring and tuned back into the reason they were there. They listened through the bug they had planted and they became very interested in the deal that was going down involving shipping deals.

"Spencer Industries pretty much controls the shipping at the docks. Why would anyone associated with Blanchard Enterprises need to make deals with Spencer?" Rogers wondered.

"We know Spencer has had financial setbacks. Maybe he's having more cash flow problems than we thought. He lives a very lavish lifestyle and that costs a lot of money," David mentioned.

"But we know Blanchard Enterprises is booming in real estate right now," Rogers countered.

"Yeah...they're building like crazy all over the city," David said, as he thought about that for a moment.

"And a lot of those building materials are coming by ship...and who knows what else Blanchard is bringing here on those ships," David said.

"Spencer needs money...you think Blanchard could be paying him to allow his people to move freely about the docks and transport anything they want?" Rogers asked. David shrugged.

"It would make sense. We know the people that inspect shipments are already in Spencer's pocket. More money would easily change whose in control," David replied.

"It's a good theory…" Rogers agreed.

"I know...it's not enough," David said.

"Hey...we'll get them both. They're both dirty and there is something sinister going on down here. We'll find out what it is and then we'll take them all down," Rogers insisted. Since it was clear that those present today were the underlings, they called the stakeout for the day. They would keep listening, as they knew eventually, there would be bigger fish to fry so to speak. But for now, it was Christmas Eve and a time to be with the women they loved.

It wasn't long before they arrived at Roni's that evening and Alice greeted them both with hugs. She and David had really taken to each other and it wasn't long before she had dubbed him Uncle David.

"Hey Roni...is Snow here yet?" he asked. Roni smiled at his use of the name Snow for her sister. Since the two had met, it had been a romance like none other.

"She's up in the loft, wrapping gifts," Roni told him. He smiled and hurried up to the small loft he had called his home for the last three months. Snow rented it from Roni and he had moved in with her at her request three months ago.

As he walked up the stairs, he could hear her humming a Christmas song and smiled. He spied her by the window and there was a sprig of mistletoe above her, which was perfect. She was perfect and he felt his nerves twist in his gut.

"Hey handsome," she cooed, as she got up on the step-ladder to fix a bit of garland that had fallen down.

"Hey yourself beautiful," he said, as he saw her wobble and cry out. He hurried to her, just in time for her to fall right into his arms.

"Oh...you caught me. Good catch," she complimented,

"Did you doubt I would?" He asked. She smiled and kissed him in response.

"Never," she replied, as he stared at her with love and awe, before putting her on her feet. Her phone rang, interrupting them and she sighed, as she silenced it.

"You're not going to answer that?" He asked.

"It's just another reporter that wants to interview me on why I hate my father and then paint me as some spoiled, ungrateful brat," she replied. He sighed and put his arms around her.

"I just hate that they can't see him for what he is. You know, just because he hasn't killed anyone by his own hands doesn't mean that he hasn't ordered it done. The things he's involved in…" she lamented.

"I know…I know what he is and it pains me, because I know it hurts you. But I also know what he tried to do you, my love and I promise you that I will bring him to justice one day," he told her. She smiled thinly and kissed him tenderly.

"I know you will...I believe in you, but I want you to be careful. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," she breathed, as their lips met passionately again.

"You are not going to lose me. In fact, there's something I'd like to do to make sure of that," he said, as she spotted something shiny in his hand.

"It was one year ago that my life changed in an instant and for the better, because I fell in love last Christmas and so this Christmas, I was hoping you'd make me luckiest man in the world," he said, as he got down on one knee and held the ring up to her.

"Will you marry me?" he asked, as tears pooled in her eyes and she held her hand out.

"What do you think?" she asked. He grinned and slipped it on her finger, as she took a moment to gaze at it.

"I know it's not a huge diamond or anything, but it was my mother's and she always said that true love followed this ring. She was right," he said.

"I love it...and I love you," she gushed, as she slipped her arms around his neck and their lips met again with the tender passion they had come to relish from each other. Eventually, after a lot of kisses and a bit of an intense make out session, they finally managed to make it down to the bar for Christmas Eve. After all, there would be time for them to be alone later and they wanted to be with their loved ones on that night.

"Well...did you do it?" Roni asked. David nodded and Snow showed them her ring, causing cheers.

"About damn time, Detective Nolan," Lacey commented playfully, as she nursed a drink.

"Papa says you're getting married!" Alice exclaimed. David smiled.

"We are and you can be our flower girl," he said, as she beamed at that.

"Congratulations are certainly in order. Perhaps we should toast," Weaver said, as he raised his glass.

"Fill her up," Lacey agreed, as Roni filled her glass and then poured champagne for the rest of them.

"To love and family," Roni said, as they toasted and each of them made it a point to include Alice, though her glass was filled with grape juice.

"Merry Christmas, my love," Snow cooed.

"Merry Christmas, my darling," David responded, as they looked up to see they were again under the mistletoe and shared a tender kiss…


	3. The Christmas We Got Married

Chapter 3: The Christmas We Got Married

They hadn't been planning a Christmas wedding. In fact, they had set the date for a Spring wedding. It had been a long engagement, but they were happy and in many ways already considered themselves married. And Snow wanted to finish her degree before they got married. And she finally did that winter, which meant all her focus was now on finding a teaching position and marrying the love of her life. It was set to be a small ceremony in April, but her father was extremely displeased by their upcoming nuptials and had proceeded to sabotage them at every turn. Each time Snow thought she had found a venue to have their wedding, something happened. They had been mysteriously dropped from consideration, a few venues had even been bought out by Blanchard Enterprises and thus refused them as well. So when the latest venue, a very nice botanical garden suddenly experienced mysterious flooding, Snow was heart broken and David had had enough. He was going to marry the woman he loved and Leopold Blanchard was not going to stop him.

Fortunately, he let Rogers and Roni in on his plan, as well as Lacey and Weaver. And so far, everything was set in place. He was going to surprise the love of his life with an impromptu Christmas Eve wedding right in the community garden, not far from Roni's.

"David...where are you taking me?" Snow asked, as he led her by the hands. He simply told her that he had a Christmas surprise for her and blindfolded her, which took some convincing in the form of kisses.

"You'll see," he replied. She huffed in annoyance.

"So impatient," he teased, as they finally arrived at the garden. Roni had her dress and his tux waiting back at the bar for a quick change. Rogers had taken care of setting up a white archway in the garden and the snowbells, Snow's favorites were in full bloom. Their wedding would be viewed by passerbys, but at least he knew that no one could tell them they couldn't get married in a public garden. Rogers was waiting, along with Weaver and Lacey. Alice was ready too, looking very excited about being the flower girl. It was also Christmas Eve and the night that Leopold always threw his fancy party for his cronies. So there was no worry of him trying to crash their wedding with his irritating presence. He smiled at his fiance, as she figited impatiently and he pressed his lips to hers tenderly. She hummed sweetly, as their lips parted.

"Are you going to tell me what we're doing...wherever it is we are?" she asked.

"Yep," he answered, as he removed her blindfold and she gasped.

"David...what is this?" she asked, though by the look on her face, he knew she was putting it together. He faced her and took her hands in his own.

"I know this isn't exactly the big wedding we had in mind, but I just want to marry you and I want to do it now. Because...I am so in love with and I'm not going to let anyone keep me from making you my wife," he confessed. She swiped a tear away, as it slipped down her cheek and she threw her arms around him.

"I want to marry you now too…" she agreed. He grinned.

"Roni has your dress and my tux back at the bar," he mentioned.

"Come on...let's get this show on the road," Roni said, as she tugged her sister toward the bar. David followed and it didn't take him long to change. He returned to the garden and took his place, while shaking Rogers' hand and hugging Alice.

"Okay Starfish...do it like we practiced," he instructed, as she dropped flower petals along the aisle, while Lacey pressed play on the ipod speaker and started the processional music. Roni returned with a big smile and took her place next to Rogers, as Snow floated toward him with a bouquet of flowers in her hands. She was literally the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She handed off her flowers to Roni and then joined hands with him, as Weaver stood before them to officiate the ceremony. He led them through a traditional ceremony, until it was time to say their vows.

"We met on this night...two years ago, just a few feet a way from here and I find myself wondering why I wasted so much time looking for the perfect wedding venue for us when it was right in front of us all along," she began, making him smile.

"These last two years have been the happiest of my life and I know that there are only happier ones ahead of us. You're the love I never thought I'd find...the Charming to my Snow," she continued, making them all chuckle.

"And I'm going to spend the rest of my life loving you the way that you love me," she added, as it became his turn.

"The last two years have been the happiest of my life too. You changed everything for me when you hit me with your satchel full of books," he joked, as she smiled shyly.

"I still have the scar on my chin and I wouldn't change it for anything. You are the love I thought I'd never find and all I want is to be your husband. And your Charming," he continued.

"And I'd say I'm going to spend the rest of my life loving you, but I think I'd rather spend the rest of eternity loving you, for I know that what we have will go far beyond this life. What we have is forever," he said, as tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Then with the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride," Weaver announced. They grinned and their lips met passionately, before he swept her off her feet and into his arms.

"All right...let's get this reception on," Roni called, as they returned to the bar. David carried her there, as she gazed at him with love shining in her eyes.

"Merry Christmas, my love," she cooed. He grinned.

"Happy Anniversary, my darling," he said. She grinned and their lips met again, as he carried her inside the bar for the reception, which they would enjoy. But they were most looking forward to their wedding night and then waking up in each other's arms on Christmas morning. Two years ago, Christmas had become special being the night they had met. Last year, it became doubly special when they got engaged. And now it had yet again become ever more special now that it was their wedding anniversary...


	4. Our Baby's First Christmas

Chapter 4: Our Baby's First Christmas

It was Christmas time once again. Three years since the night they had met, two years since they got engaged, and one year since they married. And this year, there was even more to celebrate. In late January, they had discovered that Snow was pregnant and they were overjoyed. Despite her pregnancy, Snow found a teaching position at a local elementary school, teaching fifth grade. Then nine months later, in late October, they welcome their precious baby girl into the world, Emma Ruth Nolan. They didn't think they could have gotten happier than they already were on the day they were married, but then Emma was born and proved them wrong. David was already wrapped around Emma's little finger, much to Snow's joy and amusement.

"You know, love, they do have the mall Santas that do this. You could take the wee one there," Killian mentioned, as Roni kept stuffing a pillow into the torso section of his costume.

"Ha yeah...not if I want Emma to scream body murder at being put in the lap of a stranger," Snow commented, as she kissed her daughter's head. Emma only had peach fuzz on her head at this point, but she could tell that she was definitely going to have her Daddy's coloring, for it was pure blonde.

"We're going to get pictures done with Uncle Santa Killy, aren't we baby?" she cooed, as she cradled her two-month-old daughter. Emma had little understanding of what was going on and they knew next Christmas, she'd be old enough to get it. Still...Snow wanted her baby picture with Santa and the only way that was happening was if it was with someone that she knew dressed as Santa.

The door of the bar opened and David hurried in, his arms full of sacks with things for Christmas Eve and diapers for Emma. Snow lit up at the sight of him and greeted him with a kiss, as he put everything down.

"Hey handsome," she cooed.

"Hey...there's my beautiful wife and my beautiful daughter," he replied, as their lips met again. As their lips parted, he spied Killian being "stuffed" and chuckled.

"Nice belly," he teased.

"The things we do for the children," he responded.

"Papa...you look like the real Santa!" Alice said.

"Well, you know he needs a lot of helpers this time of year, starfish," he replied, as he pulled her onto his lap.

"All right Gideon...go sit with Uncle Killy," Lacey cooed, as she prodded her toddler toward him and Killian lifted him onto the other knee.

"Oh that's perfect. Are you ready to go see Uncle Santa Killy, sweetheart?" Snow cooed.

"Must you call me that, love?" He asked with slight annoyance.

"Oh I don't know, Uncle Santa Killy has a nice ring to it," David teased.

"Watch it mate or next year, I'll ask for the assistance of an elf," he warned. David frowned at the prospect of green tights.

"Oh that would be so cute. My Charming David in tights," she leered.

"Snow…" he protested.

"You say no now, but I'll get Emma on board next year. You'd never say no to your little princess," Snow teased.

"She's got you there, mate," he teased. David sighed, knowing there was probably pointy ears and green tights in his future.

He watched with joy though, as Snow put Emma in Killian's arms and then got behind the tripod camera she had set up.

"Okay baby...look at Mommy," Snow called, but their daughter was more interested in her own fingers. She looked at her husband and he smiled.

"Emma...look at Daddy," he called, instantly getting her attention so Snow could snap the pictures.

"Daddy's little Princess," Snow said fondly. Once she was done, David picked her up and cradled her. Snow joined him and they found themselves under the mistletoe once again.

"Merry first Christmas, baby girl," David cooed to their precious little girl.

"And Merry Christmas, my darling Snow," he added, as they kissed tenderly.

"Merry Christmas, my love," she said, as she rested her head on his shoulder, as they celebrated another Christmas with their family...


	5. The Christmas I Almost Lost You, Pt 1

Chapter 5: The Christmas I Almost Lost You, Pt 1

It started off as a normal day; a normal Christmas Eve. David was up early and had another stakeout with Rogers that day, though he promised they'd be home that evening in time for Christmas Eve. Snow and Emma were up early with him, as their toddler was always the early riser as well. Being fourteen months old now, Emma was starting to get the gist of Christmas. Her eyes had been bright with joy, as they decorated their little family tree they had in the loft earlier in the month. She was absolutely enthralled by all the decorations around the city and was so excited when they had taken a drive last Sunday through the neighborhood to see all the Christmas lights. And of course, their little one was bursting at the seams with excitement with all the wrapped packages under the tree and Santa's pending arrival that evening. And while David went to work, Snow and Emma would be spending the day baking cookies for that evening's festivities.

"Mmmm...I wish you were staying home with me and Emma," Snow cooed, as he kissed her neck sensually.

"Me too," he replied in a husky tone. It may have been Christmas, but it was also their anniversary.

"But if you stay...I doubt we'll get anything done," she said. He chuckled.

"Yeah...remember last year when we, ah made the cookie dough together and then ended up getting busy in other ways on the sofa?" he replied, as he put his arms around her waist. She giggled. Oh she remembered that day fondly. Roni had taken Emma out for some last minute Christmas shopping that afternoon, leaving them to their own devices. They had been quite the sight when she returned a few hours later.

"You mean how Roni walked in on us, curled up together, eating the bowl of dough with only a blanket hiding the fact we had no clothes on?" she recalled. He chuckled.

"The look on her face was priceless...and annoyed," he joked. She hummed again, as he kissed her deeply.

"Okay...you better go or this is going to get indecent again," she said, as she prodded him toward the door.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," he mused.

"Oh, not bad at all, just on pause...until tonight," she cooed, as she kissed him again and he finally made his way out. He couldn't wait for the day to be over already so he could come home to his beautiful wife and their precious baby girl.

The day progressed as normal, meaning that he and Rogers spent most of it in their car. There hadn't been a lot of progress in their investigation in past couple years, but there had recently been a lot of activity down at the docks and they thought there could be a possible arrest soon.

"There is he…" David said, as their target walked out of the Blanchard Industries Cannery.

"Arthur King...right on time. You sure he's one of Blanchard's top men?" Rogers questioned.

"That's what the Intel says...and I trust my source. Lance wouldn't lead me wrong...he's been friends with Snow for a long time," David answered. They watched Arthur hand off a case to another contact, whom David vaguely recognized as a gopher in Spencer's network. The gopher then handed off a case to Arthur. The dark haired man checked it and they leaned to see what was inside. Rogers took his camera and zoomed in, eyeing what appeared to be bags of white powder.

"We've got him…" David said.

"Easy mate...not quite," Rogers advised, as he snapped the pictures.

"I know Arthur is the head of this drug ring...he's behind the spike, I can feel it. Lance says he's overseeing the manufacturing of this new brand secretly in the cannery. He said Arthur is calling it Avalon Mist. It's twice as potent as cocaine and overdoses have doubled on this stuff. The hallucinogen properties in this stuff is also off the charts," David explained.

"And I believe your source...but I want to see where he goes next," Rogers said.

"Me too...but following him is risky. I have a feeling though he'll lead us to bigger fish," David agreed.

"As do I...it is risky, but I'm in if you are," Rogers said. David nodded.

"Follow him," he agreed, as they did so, with Rogers using all the tricks he knew to make it seem like they weren't following. Arthur was leading them right into the richest neighborhood in Seattle and David's nerves were on edge. He couldn't believe that it might actually happen. They might not only arrest Arthur King...but Leopold Blanchard as well.

"I don't bloody believe it...King must be losing his touch. He drove right to the Blanchard mansion," Rogers said, as he parked a few houses down.

"Maybe he's been dipping into his own mist," David quipped, until there was a knocking on his window and they saw that they were surrounded by Blanchard's thugs, who were armed with guns. Rogers sighed.

"Or perhaps this whole thing was a trap for us," he muttered, as they got out of the car, putting their hands up, as they were led into the Blanchard mansion.

Snow hummed a Christmas tune, as she rolled out the sugar cookie dough and prepared it use their cookie cutters on. Emma sat next to her in her highchair, watching her mother with avid interest.

~*~

"Okay sweetheart...it's time to use the cookie cutters," she cooed, as she lifted her into her arms and then picked the Christmas tree shaped cutter.

"Twee?" Emma asked.

"Yeah...that's right sweetie," Snow replied, as she put the cutter down on the dough and then took Emma's hand. And with her mother's help, they pushed down on the dough and cut the shape.

"There...you did it!" Snow praised, as Emma clapped her hands.

"Well...I see I'm just in time," Roni said, as she entered the loft with a sack. She was in charge of the frosting and decorations for the cookies.

"Ni?" Emma called, as she tried to say Roni, but it always came out as Ni.

"Yeah...Ni is here, sweetheart," Roni cooed, as she took her from Snow and cuddled.

"You are getting so big," she said fondly and Snow smiled.

"I know...I wish she'd stay this size forever," Snow said.

"Well, you know...as much as I don't want to know the details, you and David could always get busy on number two. God knows you two practice enough," Roni teased, enjoying how her sister's cheeks colored.

"We haven't really talked about number two yet," Snow mused.

"You didn't talk about Emma and here she is, despite birth control," Roni said bluntly.

"Okay...new subject and let's get back to the cookies," Snow replied, as her phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello?" she answered and Roni became concerned when she dropped the phone in shock.

"What's wrong?" Roni asked.

"Turn on the laptop…" Snow uttered, as she did so and the horrible face of Leopold Blanchard filled the screen.

"Hello daughter…" he greeted.

"What have you done…" Snow hissed.

"It is your foolish husband that has been harassing my operation and he has finally gone too far," Leopold responded, as he stepped aside and let them see that he had both David and Rogers tied to chairs. Rogers had a black and bruises on his face. And David had a split lip and bruises as well.

"David…" she uttered.

"Killian…" Roni said fearfully.

"I am at the end of my rope with your defiance, my dear Mary...and your husband is going to pay the price," he threatened, as she saw Arthur put a gun to David's head.

"No...no please! I'll do whatever you want...please don't kill him," Snow begged, as her knees nearly buckled.

"Snow...I love you. I love you and Emma so much…" he said tearfully and she sobbed almost uncontrollably.

"You will come home then, Mary...and take your place by my side. Or your husband dies…" he threatened, as the screen went dark. Snow nearly collapsed to her knees, but Roni caught her.

"I have to go...you have to stay with Emma," she sobbed.

"Like hell...I'm going with you. Rogers is in there too. We'll leave Emma with Lacey," she said, as they gathered her up and took her downstairs.

"Lacey...where is your husband? He's not answering his phone," Roni asked urgently.

"He said he had a big interrogation today...it's probably off," Lacey replied.

"Dammit...David and Rogers are in trouble. Can you stay with Emma?" she asked.

"Of course," Lacey replied, alarmed by the fact that Snow was a hysterical mess. She took the baby and watched the two women rush out of the bar, before dialing her husband. But it went straight to voicemail.

"You need to turn on your phone...the boys are in trouble…" she said, leaving the voicemail and hoped he would get it in time...


	6. The Christmas I Almost Lost You, Pt 2

Chapter 6: The Christmas I Almost Lost You, Pt 2

Roni drove them through the city and into the ritzy neighborhood where Snow had grown up. Most would think that growing up as practically a princess that she would be stuck up and bratty. But Roni, though she never met the woman, knew that Snow's mother Eva had instilled certain values in her. She made sure Snow knew that, just because they had money, didn't mean she was better than anyone else. Roni wasn't sure how Eva had managed to get involved with a terrible man like Leopold, but then her mother had some not so great stories about the other woman.

Apparently, those values that Eva had instilled in Snow had been learned late in life for Eva. Snow's mother came from money too and had once been unkind to Cora, long ago. Cora didn't come from money, but worked as a caterer when she was younger, often catering many of the ritzy parties in this social landscape. It had made her bitter and determined to marry for money, rather than love.

Roni's father had come from money as well, but had been a nice man, albeit weak and easy for her mother to bully. Then when Eva died, when Snow was only ten, Cora had moved in on Leopold and the former had wasted little time in remarrying. They were perfect for each other, even if she loathed them both. Evil belonged with evil, after all. But growing up under Cora's thumb had been hell for Roni and even though she was grown, she stayed in the house during Snow's formative years to protect her from most of her mother's insanity. Then the minute Snow was old enough, Roni helped her get emancipated from her father and the rest of was history.

So driving them back to this house drudged up terrible memories for both of them. They were both terrified for the men they loved. She knew Leopold and he wouldn't hesitate to order them to be killed. Snow was shaking and she knew that part of that was because she knew her father might kill her husband. But the other part of that was just being in the same room as this man. She knew what Leopold Blanchard had tried to do one night when she was only twelve and had Roni not been in the house, he may have gotten the job done. That's where their friend Lance had come in. She had hired him to guard Snow's door in their wing at night with money from the trust fund her father left her. And Leopold had never been able to buy Lance, much to his chagrin. So going back to this place was probably causing her sister more anxiety than she had felt in a very long time. She knew the only reason Snow probably wasn't having a panic attack was that she knew that wouldn't help David and Rogers. So Roni did the only thing she could in that moment to help her and reached over to squeeze her hand. Snow squeezed back and a tear slipped down her cheek, just as they pulled up to the house. Their car was instantly surrounded and they were led inside by Leopold's thugs.

~*~

David's head snapped to the side, as Arthur punched him again.

"Easy Arthur...it is Christmas, after all," Leopold chided, as he poured himself a glass of

expensive scotch.

"I'm never going to let you hurt her," David warned.

"You won't be able to stop me from doing anything, Detective Nolan. My Mary belongs by my side and you will no longer be a problem after today," Leopold replied.

"She is not your Mary, you sick bastard. I know what you tried to do to her," he growled.

"She's my wife and the mother of our daughter. And I will never let you take her away from Emma," he added.

"That's where you are wrong, Detective. After today, all my enemies will be vanquished and Mary will take her rightful place at my side," he said.

"Like hell I will," she growled, as she and Roni were dragged into the room.

"Snow…" David uttered.

"Well...at long last, you have come home, my dear Mary," he said.

"Only long enough to save my husband and our friend from you," she replied. Leopold chuckled.

"Oh, I'm afraid not, my dear, for the only way to save your beloved husband is for you to sign these divorce papers and never see him again," he countered. Her face fell and Arthur smirked, as he put a gun to David's head. Tears slipped down her cheeks and she began to cry, as she faced losing him.

"Why are you doing this? You're supposed to be my father...you're supposed to want me to be happy," Snow shouted at him.

"There was a time I did...but then you betrayed me. You refuse to fulfill the life that I have designed for you and defied me. I wanted you to go to business school so you could join me in the family business. But what do you do? You get a degree in education so you can teach snot nosed brats," he spat.

"Then you marry beneath your station and become a whore this peasant," Leopold spat at David. The blonde growled and struggled with his bonds, but Arthur put him in a headlock.

"If that was not bad enough, this Detective constantly interferes in my operations and tries to put me in jail," he added.

"Because you're a monster and a criminal! And my husband is a good man...a wonderful man that loves me and our daughter. He would never hurt me the way you have," she growled back.

"Then save his life...and sign these papers. Then I will allow him to take the brat and leave with the priviso that he never return to this city," Leopold stated, as he handed her a pen. Tears slipped down her cheeks and she took it from him.

"Or you can continue to defy me and Arthur will happily put a bullet in his pretty head," Leopold added, as Snow's shoulders racked with sobs.

"How about a third option?" a voice said, as Weaver entered the room.

"What is this?" Leopold growled.

"You thought you were setting my detectives up by getting them to follow Arthur, whom you instructed to lure them here. I knew they would follow, so I decided to create my own set up. Earlier today...I had this entire room wired. It's all on tape and there is no way this evidence can be refuted, even if you try to buy another Judge," Weaver stated.

"That was the big interrogation you had going today?" Rogers asked. Weaver shrugged.

"I had to make sure everything went down just as it did to make sure the charges would stick," he replied.

"The charges won't stick if none of you are around to testify," Arthur growled, as he pointed his gun at Weaver, but the detective was faster and put a bullet between Arthur's eyes. Snow cried out, but then hurried over and untied her husband. Roni did the same, as uniformed officers swarmed in to secure the scenes. All Leopold's thugs were arrested and Weaver cuffed Leopold himself, before hauling him away.

Snow sniffed, as he pillowed her against his chest, while they walked out toward the car.

"I almost lost you," she cried, as they stood outside the car.

"I know...and I'm so sorry I scared you. But we got him...and he's never going to hurt us or anyone else ever again," he promised and there was relief on her face at that. She tugged him by the collar and kissed him passionately.

"Let's go home to our baby," he said, as they got in the car and left the crime scene behind.

~*~

A few hours later, they had managed to calm down and came down from the loft with Emma to enjoy Christmas Eve. They weren't going to let her father's evil destroy this night and Roni ladled out some of her homemade eggnog for them.

"Thanks," Snow said, as she hugged her sister, thanking her for more than just the eggnog.

"We're family...and no one is tearing us apart," she promised, just as Weaver came in. He picked Gideon up, as he ran to him and Lacey greeted him with a kiss.

"Well?" David asked.

"The Judge revoked bail. He'll be remanded to prison until the trial after the first of the year," Weaver announced and they all breathed in relief. David took her hand and led her to their spot in the bar where the mistletoe hung above them, as he held Emma. She gazed up at him with love in her eyes.

"Just a few hours ago...I was afraid that we'd never have this moment again. That'd I'd never hold your or Emma again...I almost lost you and I never want to feel that again," she said tearfully. He gently cupped her face and kissed her tenderly.

"And I'm going to try my best to make sure you never do, my darling. I love you so you much," he said, as he kissed her again and Emma cooed between them. Snow smiled.

"I love you too. Merry Christmas, my love," she said. He smiled.

"Happy Anniversary, my beautiful Snow," he replied, as they held each other and their baby, enjoying yet another Christmas with their family and perhaps being more grateful than ever before...


	7. The Christmas Emma Got a Puppy

Chapter 7: The Christmas Emma Got a Puppy

They said they were going to wait to get a dog until they managed to buy a house and get settled in. They were still saving money and living fairly in expensively in the bar above the loft. It was small, but they loved it and it was perfect for the three of them. But as they were staring at their daughter with the stray puppy they had found behind the bar, they knew there was no way they were waiting until then. She was in love and so were they really.

It had been a rough year. Not for their marriage, no their love was as solid as ever, even more so. But Leopold's trial had been long and drawn out. They both had to testify and his defense attorney had ripped them both apart on the stand. He had painted her as a spoiled, ungrateful brat and him as a corrupt detective that was obsessed with sending Leopold to jail. Rogers and Roni had not fared much better on the stand. And Weaver had been painted as the mastermind of it all.

Fortunately, the jury saw through the defense's ploys and after a seven month trial, they came back with a guilty verdict on all charges. It was a huge relief to them all. Cora had inherited Leopold's money and the company, which she was in the process of running into the ground. But Mary couldn't care less. She wanted nothing to do with the company, nor any of her father's dirty money. She and David were doing perfectly fine without that money. The trial was over and her father had been given a life sentence.

His arrest and take down had also come commendations from the Mayor for David, Rogers, and Weaver as well. And she had been so proud to attend the Policeman's ball with him earlier in the month that was held to honor them.

Now it was Christmas Eve once again and their day had begun with the usual traditions. She baked cookies with Emma, while David did some last minute Christmas shopping with Rogers, and Roni made her eggnog and lasagna, which they all loved and always had on Christmas Eve.

But when David and Rogers returned that afternoon, there had been one extra thing with them that had not been on the list. A stray puppy they had found behind the bar. It was cold, hungry, and dirty. Emma's eyes had been wide with wonder and she giggled, as the puppy licked her face.

Then David took her by the hand and she helped him bathe the puppy. Then they fed it and played with him. And Snow knew those looks on her husband and daughter's faces. They were in love and there would be no taking this puppy to a shelter. She had the final word though and went she announced they could keep him, David kissed her soundly and Emma cheered. They would be taking him to vet after Christmas to make sure he was in good health, but for now, they celebrated with their newest wet nosed member of the family. They named the puppy Wilby and it was clear to them all that he was a most welcome addition to their little family…


	8. The Christmas I was Heavily Pregnant

Chapter 8: The Christmas I was Heavily Pregnant

Snow hummed along with the Christmas song that was playing in the background, as she kneading the dough. She smiled fondly at her four-year-old daughter, who was currently dancing around their small living room, with her excited dog and best friend Wilby. Another Christmas was here and as always, she was giddy with Christmas cheer. But this year, she was bursting even more, even if she was a tad miserable too at seven months pregnant. Still, even though she tired more easily these days, she was determined to make cookies and have cocoa with her daughter while they were baking. It was their mother-daughter tradition, after all.

"Mama...Wilby is dancing too!" Emma called, as she giggled. Snow smiled.

"I see that, baby...but it's time to start rolling out the cookie dough," she called, as she got Emma's stool and the tiny blonde climbed up onto it. She kissed her daughter's hair and rested a hand on her swelled stomach. She and David were absolutely over the moon about their growing family and their son that would be there in February. In fact, they hadn't been able to help themselves in buying him toys already, even though they had to keep them in storage right now. They were currently looking for a house, as the loft was going to be too small with a new baby. They were determined to stay nearby in the neighborhood, wanting to stay close to Roni, Rogers, and Alice. They had already put in three offers on three different houses, only to have those fall through. It was heartbreaking and Snow was almost afraid about this next house they had put an offer in on. She loved it the most so far out of all the houses they had tried to buy and she knew she was going to be devastated if this one didn't work out. That combined with her pregnancy hormones was going to lead to some ugly crying, she knew. But she was trying to be optimistic and knew that spending the afternoon baking with her baby girl would keep her spirits high.

Once she had the dough rolled out, she watched fondly, as Emma used her old cookie cutters, a set that had been passed down to her from her mother, and ones that she planned to someday pass down to Emma. Their Christmas traditions were all extremely special and this one was no exception. She couldn't wait until next year when they would begin sharing those traditions with their second child as well.

The first batch went in the oven and Snow took a seat on the couch.

"Are you okay, Mama?" Emma asked. Snow smiled.

"I'm fine sweetie...Mama just gets a bit more tired these days. Your little brother is heavy and he eats like your Daddy," she said, making a funny face so Emma would giggle.

"Do you think my little brother will like the blocks and the stuffed sheep I picked out for him with Daddy?" she asked. She kissed Emma's forehead.

"I think he's going to love them, sweetie," she said, as the timer went off and she hauled herself to her feet, as she took the cookies out of the oven and put another batch in. While they cooled, she went about making them cocoa and was surprised to see David coming in the door early, though not at all unhappy about it.

"Hey you…" she cooed, as he had a look of awe on his face.

"We got it…" he announced.

"What?" she asked in confusion and then watched him hold up a piece of paper.

"They accepted our offer...it's ours," he said.

"Oh my Gosh…" she exclaimed, as he hugged her tightly.

"Really?" she asked. He nodded and kissed her forehead.

"We got the house with the tree house, Daddy?" Emma asked. He grinned and swept her into his arms.

"That's right Princess...it's all ours," he said, as she got down.

"Yay! We got the house, Wilby!" she announced, as the dog excitedly pranced around the living room with her.

"I'm so happy...Merry Christmas, my love," Snow gushed, as he kissed her tenderly.

"Merry Christmas and Happy Anniversary, my darling," he said, as he held her close and put his hand on her belly.

"And Merry Christmas, little man. You'll be here soon with us," he added, as they shared another smile and then looked upon their precious daughter. Next year, there would be another dancing around a new living room with their dog and they found themselves filled with pure elation at that...


	9. The Christmas We Got Snowed In

Chapter 9:The Christmas We Got Snowed In

"And if you're just joining us, there are no signs of this snow letting up any time soon. This is the worst snowstorm that Seattle has seen in more than thirty years. All flights are canceled and roads are closed. Travel is not advised. Please stay off the roads…" the meteorologist droned on, as Snow watched out the window of Roni's bar. Snow was coming down in almost sheets and she was nervously awaiting her husband's arrival, as was Roni. David and Rogers had been out on patrol and she told him that she and the kids were at Roni's. They would be snowed in here for Christmas, as there would be no getting back home. Luckily, they had brought Wilby with them. Her baby boy cooed in her arms and she kissed his head. Their son had been born ten months ago last February and they had named him Jayden James and often called him JJ.

The door finally opened, revealing her snow pelted husband and Roni's as well. They shut the door and shivered, as they started removing their wet coats.

"Oh...I'm so glad you're home," Snow gushed, as she balanced the baby on her hip and hugged him with one arm. He smiled.

"Me too," he agreed, as he hugged her and kissed the baby's head.

"Daddy!" Emma called.

"Papa!" Alice called, as well, as the two girls ran into their respective father's arms.

"Hey Princess," David said, hugging her tightly.

"Hello Starfish," Rogers greeted his daughter as well.

"Me and Mommy made cookies. And Aunt Roni is making cocoa," Emma announced.

"That's wonderful...because we're cold and starving," David said, as they managed to shed all the layers of wet winter wear and then found a booth in the bar.

"It's wicked out there," Rogers mentioned.

"We've already got out the sleeping bags and set up camp in the loft. And there's plenty of food to last us for a couple days," Roni replied. Rogers smiled and put his arm around her.

"Good...because there is no where I'd rather be," he said. As it continued to snow, burying the city in mounds of white powder, they headed up the loft for Christmas eve once Lacey, Weaver, and Gideon managed to make it. A snowstorm was going impede this family's Christmas Eve traditions. Once they were up in the loft, they had Roni's famous lasagna, as well as Snow's Christmas cookies, cocoa and eggnog. Then they continued their tradition of opening one gift on Christmas Eve.

Weaver opened an old fashioned antique pocket watch from Lacey. Gideon, the avid reader like his mother, was enthralled by the latest fantasy anthology from his parents. Lacey was over the moon about her new ruby earrings from her husband, while Rogers was showing off the antique sexton Roni had found for him, as Rogers loved to sail in his free time and when the weather permitted. Roni adored the new charms for her charm bracelet that Alice helped Rogers pick out too and Alice was excited with her new chess set. JJ caught onto tearing the paper off his gift very quickly and ahhed at his new play set, while Emma was ecstatic Paw Patrol toy. David loved his new sneakers and finally Snow opened a gift from him and gasped.

"Oh David…" she uttered, as she gazed at the picture frame and watched the pictures cycle through several different ones of them, their children, and family.

"It's a digital picture frame. I figured you'd enjoy having it on your desk at work," he said.

"I love it...thank you. I love you," she said, as she kissed him.

After gifts were opened, they all settled down in their sleeping bags and watched a Christmas themed movie. The kids were out before it was even halfway over, while the adults cuddled with their respective significant other. They may have been snowed in on Christmas, but this family barely noticed, for there was no other way they would wish to spend it than together...


	10. The Christmas We Wore Ugly Sweaters

Chapter 10: The Christmas We Wore Ugly Sweaters

"Wow...those sweaters are eyesores," Roni commented, as the Nolan family filed into the bar for Christmas Eve.

"Mommy got us new sweaters!" Emma announced, as Emma ran up to her with JJ toddling behind her.

"I see that," Roni said, as she scooped the baby into her arms and cuddled him.

"You paid money for these?" she teased.

"Very funny...show her what we got for wearing them, sweetie," Snow replied, as Emma held up a blue ribbon.

"We won the contest at Mommy's school!" Emma announced excitedly.

"Wow...ugly sweater contest winners. Congratulations on your victory and fashion violations," Roni joked, as she went back to stirring the eggnog.

"Yeah, I know...they're a bit hard on the eyes," Snow admitted.

"But us wearing them made you smile and in my book, that's worth anything," David said, making her melt into him, as he kissed her tenderly.

"Wow...that was mushy, even for you, Prince Charming," Roni teased, as their lips parted and Rogers came home with Alice.

"Whoa...did you dressed in the dark there, mate?" he teased.

"No...it's supposed to be ugly and we won a contest for looking like this," David retorted. Rogers chuckled at that.

"A traffic stopping contest?" he joked.

"I like them...can we wear ugly Christmas sweaters next year, papa?" Alice asked sweetly.

"Uh...of course, starfish," he replied, watching her light up.

"And now you see the appeal. The smiles are worth it," David said. Rogers smiled.

"So it would seem," he agreed.

"Go set up your chess set, starfish and we'll get a game in before supper," he suggested, as she went to get it and then picked a table.

While they were playing chess, Snow helped Roni finish dinner. Lasagna was in the oven and Snow made a salad with all the fixings. Then she had Emma put all the cookies they had made earlier on a tray, while Roni finished the eggnog. Lacey turned the Christmas music on and the kids started dancing around. Thinking it looked like a lot of fun, David swept Snow into his arms and began to dance with her. She giggled, as he spun and twirled her and then held her close, while they swayed. Then he started to sing to her softly in her ear, which gave her goosebumps and made her hot all over.

"Don't start something you can't finish until later, handsome," she warned slyly.

"Oh...this is just previews, baby...just previews for later," he purred in a husky voice that gave her chills and then kissed her again.

"Okay...you two can suck face later, preferably where no one else can see you. Dinner is ready," Roni said, as their lips parted. They shared a smile and then sat down to Christmas Eve dinner with the people they loved most. After came their tradition of opening one gift on Christmas Eve and as they watched their children play with their new toys, they sat cuddled together on the couch, with Snow curled up in his lap.

"It's awful…" she lamented. He chuckled and kissed her hair.

"It's not...I love it," he promised.

"I always feel like my gifts for you are so lame, but this one really takes the cake. I swear I have better gifts for you under the tree at home," she insisted.

"It's not lame and I love everything you get for me," he promised. She sighed.

"You're sweet, but this scarf is terrible. I've been trying to learn to knit and I just don't think it's my thing. You don't have to wear it," she told him. He grinned and kissed her forehead, before putting it around his neck.

"Oh no...I love it, because you got it for me. I love it even more, because you made it and if I'm hard to buy for it...it's because I already have everything," he said, as he caressed her cheek and then looked at their babies.

"So...what you're saying is that I could just put a bow on myself and give you me every year?" she teased.

"Well...you do know how much I love unwrapping you," he quipped, giving her a sexy smile that gave her urges that they could not do anything about until they got home. But when they did…

"Oh, I'm going to hold you to that later," she promised. He grinned.

"You better," he purred, as their lips met again and he kissed her breathless. Their lips parted and she rested her head against his shoulder.

Soon, their children were getting sleepy and they bid farewell to their friends, before taking them home. They would be hosting Christmas Day dinner at their house for everyone tomorrow, but tonight was theirs, as Emma and JJ were already asleep in the car. They carried their little ones to bed and got ready themselves.

When she came out of the bathroom, he realized that she had truly taken their earlier conversation to heart and his mouth dropped open. She had taken a roll of red cellophane ribbon and wrapped it around her body. It was tied in a bow on her chest and she gave him a sultry stare.

"I know you like the scarf, but I thought you deserved to unwrap something that I think you'll enjoy even more," she purred.

"Wow…" he uttered, as he put his hands on her hips and gazed at her hungrily.

"Can I have this every year?" he asked. She smirked.

"Well, I think we both know that you get this every year and then some. But if you're talking about the bow, I think that can be arranged," she replied. He grinned and swept her into his arms.

"Time to unwrap the most precious gift I have ever or will ever get. Merry Christmas to me," he said, as he carried her to bed.

"Mmm...oh trust me, it's about to be Merry Christmas for me too," she replied, as the anticipation of what was to come filled her.

"Happy Anniversary, indeed," he said, as they knew nothing else that night, but each other and pure passion and pleasure...


	11. All the New Year's Eve's We Celebrated

Chapter 11: All the New Year's Eve's We Celebrated

New Year's Eve. Their first one after they had met was a lot of fun, as they spent it at Roni's together. Their relationship had been very new at that point, but they spent the whole night dancing in each other's arms and kissing until midnight. Snow had known the Christmas she met him that she wanted to be with him. But it was that first New Year's Eve that she knew she wanted to marry him. She had gotten very drunk and he had been the perfect gentleman. Where many guys would have taken advantage of her state, he had seen that she got up to the loft unharmed and she had woken up that morning to see him sleeping on her couch. Then she became super embarrassed when he held her hair while she threw up and then made her a hangover remedy, revealing that it would cure it. She had been skeptical, but it had worked like a charm and he told her that his mother used to make it for his drunk father. She instantly felt bad for him and assured him that getting drunk was not something she often did and that he never had to worry about it being a regular thing with her.

By the next New Year's eve, their relationship had evolved quite seriously and they were deeply in love. That New Year's Eve, they had been completely absorbed by each other on the dance floor. Alcohol had been far from their minds and they had rang in the new year up in the loft, making love at midnight and well past.

By the next one, she had been pregnant and they celebrated with sparkling cider, and still danced the night away. They retired well before midnight to the loft and rang it in once again with each other in their bed.

By their fourth New Year's Eve together, they were parents and it was a new kind of life for them. But they loved it and did not mind that their party days were mostly behind them. They enjoyed their evening by staying in with movies and their baby. And while she slept, they still rang in the new year by making love. And those had been their New Year's Evening since. Kid friendly activities and reasonable bedtimes, for their little ones had never come close to making it so late. Then they were always left to their own devices, just the way they liked it.

But this year, Roni suggested they join her and Rogers at her annual party at the bar. The kids were getting older and Alice was old enough now to babysit. So...they had taken them up on it and went to the party. He was very much enjoying his wife in the sexy white party dress she was wearing and he looked very handsome in his black button down shirt and slacks. They spent most of the night dancing in each other's arms like they used to and only had one hiccup that night when a guy tried to rob the till. Which was stupid of him, considering David and Rogers were known regulars there and cops. But she guessed it was a night for stupid, since Roni's brand new bartender decided to hit on her husband. They had a good laugh later, but she remembered how she had bristled at the bimbo that had practically been drooling over her husband since she had started working for Roni.

"Oh Detective...I'm just so glad you were here to put that jerk in his place. We're lucky to have someone like you," she whined dramatically, as she looked at David like he was something to eat. She was also leaning over the bar, trying to give him an eyeful of her cleavage, though David didn't seem to notice. Snow rolled her eyes at her vomit inducing display.

"It was just fortunate that Rogers and I were here. He definitely picked the wrong bar to rob," David said in a distracted tone, as he filled out the report.

"Do you need to take me down to the station to make a statement?" she purred. Snow was ready to claw her eyes out now.

"I don't think that's necessary. I have a couple of uniforms coming to do that for me," he said and she frowned at that. He looked up at Snow fondly at that point.

"I am off duty and out with my stunningly beautiful wife," he added, making the tramp huff in annoyance, as she and Snow glared daggers at each other.

"They'll be able to take your statement," he said, as Snow hooked her arm on his elbow and they walked away.

"She was hitting on you, you know," Snow mentioned.

"Please tell me you're not worried. She had zero chance...less than zero chance," he commented. She smirked.

"I know," she told him and he sighed.

"I guess the night's about over though. We missed the countdown," he said. She smirked and started leading him to the stairs that went up to their former and still vacant loft.

"Oh I don't know...I thought we could go have our own countdown," she said, as she led him up the stairs. He smirked.

"Really?" he asked coyly.

"Mmmhmm...you can time me on how long it takes me to take your pants off," she replied sultrily, as the loft door closed behind them. He grinned.

"Happy freaking New Year," he uttered, as she undid his belt and it became a very start to the New Year for them both.


	12. The New Year's Eve We Hosted the Party

Chapter 12: The New Year's Eve We Hosted the Party

With another Christmas in the rear view mirror, they were once again looking ahead to New Year's Eve. Usually, they held their annual party at Roni's, but then they had a pipe burst, causing water damage in the bar. Fortunately, Roni's insurance was going to cover the damages, but she had to shut down for a few days for the repairs.

So Snow and David decided to host a smaller gathering at their house. It would still be a sizable gathering, but only people they knew and so far, about 40 people had responded affirmative to their invites. Alice was happy to watch Emma, Gideon, and JJ in the basement toy room and the little ones were happily entertained with some kids movies. Meanwhile, the adults mingled and while the men got competitive over darts, the women chatted and enjoyed Roni's drinks.

"Okay girls...it's time for a game," Snow's new friend Ruby said. They had met recently when Roni hired her to bar tend after firing her old one that was always hitting on Rogers and David. Not that either of them paid her any mind, but Roni had caught her stealing as well.

"Depends on the game," Snow said wearily. Ruby was also newly single and in her words "a bit hard up right now".

"If this game is going where I think it's going, then let's please not. There are things sisters should not know about each other," Roni protested.

"What she said," Snow agreed.

"Oh, I'm all in...especially if it means embarrassing these two," Lacey agreed.

"Good, cause we're going to play never have I ever," Ruby said.

"Never have I ever?" Aurora asked. She was one of Snow's young and naive teacher assistants at school.

"Wow...we need to give you an education, dear. Seriously...do you live under a rock?" Lacey commented.

"Lacey...she's just young," Snow chided. Ruby grinned deviously.

"Game time," she said.

"I am going to say some phrases and if you've done it, then you drink," Ruby explained.

"Well, this one is going to be stone cold sober," Lacey joked, referring to Aurora.

"Hey...I've done stuff," Aurora said awkwardly. Lacey chuckled.

"Sure you have, sweet cheeks," she retorted.

"Okay...never have I ever been caught in the act," she said in a saucy tone to her best friend.

"I hate this game," Snow groaned, as she took a drink. Curiously Roni took a drink too, as did Ruby, which didn't surprise her. But Lacey didn't.

"Oh please...you and Weaver have never been caught going at it?" Roni asked in disbelief. She shrugged.

"We're not teenagers in heat. We usually manage to make it into our home, before we ravage each other. Weaver is very...careful. His detectives may shag their wives anytime and anywhere, but he has a reputation to think about, you know," Lacey reminded.

"God the mental images and you just had to remind me of all the times I've walked in on my baby sister and her husband, didn't you?" Roni complained. Ruby snorted.

"Yeah...cause you're the only one that's walked in on them," the brunette said in amusement.

"Ruby…" Snow growled.

"If you tell me they did it on my bar, I'm killing you both," Roni warned, as Snow's cheeks flushed.

"It wasn't on the bar...but that poor corner table saw some action," Ruby revealed.

"Ruby!" Snow hissed.

"Oh my God...people sit at my tables!" Roni cried.

"Oh relax...I cleaned it later with bleach and trust me, it was so worth it," Snow said, giggling at the memory.

"Ugh...the less details the better," Roni complained.

"Wait...that time I came into your classroom and David was under your desk...was he really fixing one of the table legs?" Aurora asked innocently. Snow flushed crimson, while Ruby cackled and Roni shook her head.

"Aurora!" she chided.

"You believed that load of crap? We need to get you some, little girl," Lacey said. Aurora was now the one that was red.

"In your classroom?" she squeaked. Snow rolled her eyes.

"I have needs and when you're married to a man that looks that good…" Snow said, as she spied her husband across the room, throwing darts with Rogers.

"You make good of every opportunity to have him," she said, smirking a bit deviously.

"Well...I can't un-hear that. Hopefully the alcohol causes memory loss," Roni said, as she did another shot. Aurora was looking at Snow like she was a fallen idol and Ruby thought it was hilarious, of course.

"Yeah...mama gots to get her some whenever and wherever possible. Plus...in your classroom? That's hot," Ruby complimented. Snow smirked.

"Oh it was, but we need to work on your grammar," she agreed.

"Which brings me to the next question, which is probably obvious since you three are banging cops. Never have I ever used handcuffs during sex," Ruby said and Roni, Lacey, and Snow were a little surprised that Ruby didn't do a shot. Snow sighed and downed another, as did Roni and Lacey.

"I knew it…" she cackled.

"What can I say? David likes to pretend to arrest me and then I get to...talk my way out of it," Snow leered.

"Yeah...somehow I doubt there's a lot of talking going on there," Ruby retorted. Snow smirked.

"More like screaming," she said, as they squealed and clinked their glasses together.

"Juveniles...my friends are complete children," Roni commented.

"Naughty children... and if I didn't think you'd enjoy it, I'd go tell David that his wife needs spanked," Ruby joked. Snow gasped and smacked her arm, as Aurora gasped.

"You are a kinky bitch," she scolded and Roni rolled her eyes. Only alcohol could make her otherwise docile-tongued sister swear like a sailor.

"Yes I am…" Ruby agreed with a leer.

"And I thought I was a dirty girl," Lacey joked.

"In your classroom?" Aurora asked, still stuck on that, making the others laugh in delight. Snow sighed.

"Honey...I would never do that during school hours. But sometimes...a woman has certain fantasies that have to be fulfilled. And one of mine just so happens to be David ravaging me on my own desk," Snow said. Ruby cackled at that. She loved when Snow's inhibitions were lowered just enough that she wasn't drunk, but also couldn't keep her mouth shut.

"Jesus...please get me drunk," Roni complained, as she did another shot.

"Cheeky little vixen...Miss Blanchard likes being fucked in her own classroom," Lacey teased.

"Oh like you don't have certain places you like Weaver to do you," Snow countered. Lacey smirked.

"Touche," she agreed.

"But...I could have walked in on you," Aurora squeaked.

"It probably would have done you good, hon," Lacey said.

"Scarring her for life would have done her good?" Roni countered.

"Honey...you were already gone for the day and even if you had walked in, all you would have seen was David's very nice posterior while he was bent over taking me on…" Snow rattled off, but Roni's cry interrupted her.

"Don't finish that sentence!" Roni complained.

"Wow...I love it when you drink, Snow," Ruby chuckled.

"I think the poor thing really is scarred and this is just talking about it," Lacey said.

"I know, imagine how scarred I was seeing it happen right in front of me," Ruby complained. Snow rolled her eyes.

"Please...you didn't see that much. Just my husband's ass and I know what a treat for the eyes that is," Snow said.

"I need more alcohol," Roni complained, annoyed by her sister's mouth.

"True...and I may not have seen much, hon, but I definitely can't un-hear you moaning like a wanton…"

"Ruby! Enough...I think she's going to faint," Roni chided, as she covered Aurora's flaming ears. The other three women cracked up at that.

"I'm so glad my innocence is hilarious to you," Aurora complained.

"Oh honey...we're not making fun of you. It's all in fun," Snow assured, as she put her arm around her.

"Yeah...besides, you'll find someone and then you'll know all about what we're talking about," Ruby assured. Aurora wrinkled her nose.

"I'm not sure I want to," she said, making them laugh again. Snow eyed her husband and noticed that it was almost time for the countdown. She sauntered over to him and put her arms around his waist, as he threw another dart.

"Hey…" he said, smiling at her and turning so he could put his arms around her.

"Hey yourself handsome," she said, smiling up at him.

"Okay everyone...time for the countdown!" Roni called.

"And 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!" they called, as they watched the ball drop on television and everyone who had someone shared their first kiss of the New Year.

"Happy New Year, my love," she said.

"Happy New Year, my darling," he replied, as their lips met passionately again and she gave him a coy look once their lips parted.

"What?" he asked.

"Did you by chance bring your handcuffs home?" she asked. His grin widened.

"Yes…" he leered and she kissed his cheek, before starting back over to where the other women were.

"Good…" she replied.

"Is this your way of saying you'd like me to arrest you?" he whispered to her. She smirked.

"Actually...I think I'm going to arrest you instead," she purred, before sauntering back over to her friends.

"You're turning red, mate. Everything okay?" Rogers teased. David grinned.

"Oh yeah...everything's amazing," he said, as his eyes never left his wife. This New Year, like all the others since he had met her, was going to start off incredible, as always...


End file.
